Sensing systems incorporating large number of sensors are being developed for various applications. For example, some Internet of Things (IoT) applications may include hundreds or thousands of sensors. In many cases, the individual sensors may be designed as self-contained sensing platforms configured to report sensor data periodically or in response to an interrogation signal (e.g., in the case of radio frequency identification (RFID) applications). The array of sensors is often deployed across or in an area of interest to acquire various sensor data indicative of stimulus of interest. For example, in farming applications, an array of sensors may be implanted into the ground to sense various aspects of the soil. However, the use of a large number of sensors in the soil can lead to soil contamination by the sensors if not removed. Unfortunately, the recovery of the sensors from the soil can be tedious and error prone.